seddie song fics
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: “Hey Sam I’m sorry I won’t interrupt you again just... please don’t cry” He begged holding me tighter “I hate it when you cry...everybody hates it when you cry” He mumbled softly sounding slightly embarrassed. R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: **Insert sarcastic comment here...

**A/N**: Right well I've had a slight obsession with seddie and fan fiction for a while now so I thought put this up I guess... please r&r I'd really like to know if people like it or not so I know what I should and shouldn't and weather I'm good at writing or not basically so please review even if its just to say "Yo get of the site dude you suck," I seriously won't take it offensively! That's it really, Yeah so bye! 

Are you going to be my girl- the Jet.

As I heard the first bar of the song being strummed by the bass guitar I pushed my way through the crowd to get to the angelic blond being spun around by her dance partner, everybody was mesmerised by her as her curls flowed behind her as she twisted and turned _who knew Sam would be such a good dancer?_

I wanted to make her mine, and to night was the night even if she was with another man. As I finally made it to the centre of the floor were she was the man she was dancing with motioned that he was going to get a drink she nodded in response continuing to dance giving any body who tried to dance with her that cute death bite stare that she usually reserves for one of are arguments.

I came up behind her wrapping one arm around her waste and fall into sync with Sam she in return wrapped her arm around my neck continuing to dance in beat of the music while pushing her body against mine. Sam rubbed the sweat of her forehead as she continued to dance in response Sam was offered nearly every guy on the dance floors drink she declined though.

"You don't need money when you look like that do you honey?" I question

Sam turned around looking quite confused but her arm still remained on my neck still dancing to the beat. I held out my hand shouting over the music.

"Take my hand and come with me!" she looked at my hand and then at me confused once again then motioning that she hadn't heard me.

"I really want to make you mine!" I tried again I wasn't trying to be corny just saying what I wanted, Once again Sam looked at me utterly confused and looking frustrated.

"I said are you going to be my girl!!!" I shouted once more, As I did this the song stopped at the club hit silence the whole crowd erupted into laughter as did me and Sam, She moved forward letting her lips brush softly against mine.

The music then started playing again before Sam leaned up to my ear and whispered "four, five six come on and get your kicks" Before accepting my still out stretched hand and leading me through the dance floor and to the elevator. _And who said rock and roll wasn't romantic!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: **Insert sarcastic comment here...

**A/N**: Right well I've had a slight obsession with seddie and fan fiction for a while now so I thought put this up I guess... please r&r I'd really like to know if people like it or not so I know what I should and shouldn't do and weather I'm good at writing or not basically so please review even if its just to say "Yo get of the site dude you suck," I seriously won't take it offensively! That's it really, Yeah so bye! 

Hold on -Jonas bothers

I watched on as Freddie once more put up another pathetic ploy to get Carly Shay, I cringed as him and Carly flirted shamelessly in front of me _Hold on Sam when theirs to many tears, just drown them out just hold on! Just drown them both out Sam just drown them out!_ I made a dramatic cough to catch their attention, It didn't seem to work So I tried again, and again and again and again... ... ...and again I even tried fake fainting and ... nothing, nada, not a. and then that is when I exploded "Arg!" I shouted "I'm going to be sick over you if I have to watch any, more!" I screamed once again throwing my hands up exasperated storming over to the door of the studio before those tears threatening to spill did "Sam, wait!" Carly started with a look of realisation spread across her face

"Carly!" I said closing my eyes and heaving a sigh "Just forget it! Okay Just...Just forget it, he doesn't have a clue does he" I glared at Freddie before swinging the door of the studio open and hiding in the most obvious place I could think of ... the shays elevator, I pulled the switch like we did on Jake pulled down the shutter with great difficulty and pushed my self as close as I could into the corner so they could no longer see my feet! So obvious they wouldn't even bother checking, _when you love someone and the break your heart don't give up on love just let faith restart._ I reminded myself.I heard the slapping of feet coming down the stairs and the sound of muffled voices "She's right you know that, you are clueless, or is it just the entire male species?" Carly voiced said infuriated.

"Don't get what Carly!" came Freddie's voice also irritated "The male species may be clueless but the Female species are just confusing! Just tell us already, don't make us bloody guess, your just going to end up disappointed!

"Don't I know It!" mumbled Carly exasperated "She Loves you Freddie! Don't you see it, don't you see the shy glances she throws' your way in chemistry! Or do you not feel the spark when she accidently brushes her hand with yours in cookery, for crying out loud Freddie she doesn't just love you she's in love with you, you big heap of dorkiness!" Carly shouted before I heard her feet getting further and further away and the slam of the Shay's apartment door. _Carly you're so dead!_

After about five minutes Freddie's voice said "Sam I know you're hiding in the elevator, you might as well come out now!" I pushed up the shutter coming out from the elevator giving the Freddie a sheepish smile whom was standing against the wall arms crossed, I hugged myself insecurely.

"And you call me the dork?!" he questioned with a smirk pointing toward my hiding please.

"Freddie would you just quit stalling and..." That's when It happened Freddie grabbed both my hands intertwining our fingers before tilting his head slightly, leaning in and letting is lips brush with mine for a few seconds before slowly moving his lips against mine, after a few seconds I started to respond his tongue glided across my bottom lip, my mouth parted and his tongue entered my mouth playing with mine.

Once we were in absolute dyer need for breath we parted Freddie leaned his forehead against mine. My heart was thumping and all I could think was _hold on Sam Hold on!_ As Freddie whispered "I love you too Sam!"

**A/N:** So do you like, want more? Please leave me a review and tell me yes or no! Please!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **sarcastic comment here...

**A/N: ** This fan fic has been rated T this means if the Fic is Violent; it may contain some milder swear words, **If it's romantic it might have some sexy scenes or very brief nudity.** These certificates are here to give you the chance to make the right choice thanks for reading! Lol!

**I think were alone now-Tiffany**

Very drunk versions of Freddie and myself ran as fast as we could holding each others hands through the wet, cold streets of Seattle, trying as hard as we could to keep balance so we could make it to Freddie's dorm faster.

We ran so fast that our shadows could barely keep up with us; I let a giggle escape from my coconut glossed lips as I used my free hand to insure my black, glittering hat stayed attached to my head as I dodged puddles and black ice on the side walk while my blond bouncy curls flowed around my face with every sharp turn me and Freddie took.

At the sound of my giggle Freddie Whipped around his head gracing me with a gleaming, white, heart warming smile. It made my insides feel all warm and fuzzy, or was that all the drink? Damn me for turning twenty One and Damn Spencer for deciding to have a Christmas twenty first for me I drank a hell lot more than just the eggnog I was meant to stick to.

As we slowed down I looked up to realise we had finally made it to the building were Freddie's dorm is, unfortunately it's on the top floor!

I tried encouraging him to take the stairs saying it was better exercise, but he refused dragging me into the elevator pressing the round button with the number ten highlighted on, I looked at him my eyes widened looking at him like a frightened lost little puppy. I always hated elevators!

"Nothing will happen to you I promise, not when I'm around anyway" He said then kissed me slowly and softly pressing me against the mirror of the elevator I'd never experienced anything like it. Just as I was about to respond he backed away saying "feeling better?" I nodded meekly before placing my hand on the back of his neck and started kissing him again.

When the elevator stopped I couldn't believe how fast it went by, we walked out into the lobby through crowds of students, whipping away the fog of smoke and scent of a mixture of different Alcho pops.

Freddie barley got the key in the door before I had him pushed against it kissing him again, as he opened the door and we went crashing against the wall knocking all sorts of framed awards and scholarships down, I felt his tongue glide slickly across my swollen bottom lip, Just as my lips were about to part;

"Benson is that you" I heard Harpers, Freddie's room mates voice echo into the empty dorm living room, I Banged my head of the wall squeezing as far up against the wall so Harper could no longer see me and pushing Freddie out in front of Harper so he wouldn't come any further.

"_Heeey_ there...Harper" said Freddie unsurely and trying to sound as sober as humanly possible with the amount of drink we had in us I held my breath trying to stifle my giggles.

"Benson...are you drunk?" Harper demanded with a slightly amused tone to his voice

"Me...Drunk...never...maybe...yes" Freddie said finally accepting defeat and bowing his head in shame.

"Stalking up on too much eggnog huh Benson?" questioned a still very amused Harper.

"Yep, you got me!" said Freddie raising his hands in defeat

"Alrighty then Fred-o" said an extremely freaked out Harper, if he was freaked out by the state of Freddie what would he be like if he seen me squeezed back here? "Just try keep it down Carly's sleeping in here!" Harper whisper back in a hushed voice. Freddie clamped his hand over my mouth which was a jar in shock, to prevent an unnecessary shriek escaping it.

"Okie dokie mums the word!" replied Freddie smiling like a love crazed dork.

As Harper closed his bedroom door Freddie place his free hand index finger on his mouth, I nodded in agreement before his hand was removed from my mouth.

"Harper and Carly?" I demanded slightly shocked, I received a sheepish grin from Freddie and a lazy shrug; I shrugged also before continuing were we left of.

"Sam maybe we should just leave it here for now, we don't won't to do anything we'll regret." Freddie suggested I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please, Freddie, don't make me leave I want to do this with you please just... please" I insisted to Freddie now jumping up on down like a five year old on Christmas day.

"Okay" Freddie finally caved "But we're not doing it her against the wall if we're going to do it we're going to do it right!" he said taking my hand and leading me to his dorm room.

He did the works lighting candles and everything (Lucky he didn't burn the dorm down) I crawled forward to him on the bed as he sat propped up against the bed board and started kissing him as I sort of positioned my self on top of him, I pressed my forehead against his whispering "I think were alone now" as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Freddie asked once again with a look of concern washed across his face.

I nodded abruptly in response before slowly starting to kiss him again, his tongue once again glided across my swollen lip, this time my lips parted letting his tongue enter my mouth to intertwine with mine, he rolled over so that it was now him on top of me and as they say the rest is history!

The next day when I woke up I didn't get the immediate thump of guilt I was expecting, I woke up with a warm feeling sorrowing through my body. I rolled around to face a still asleep Freddie; the gentle snoring coming from his parted lips caused me to smile telling me that I knew that I was happy with what happened and how it happened.

_1 month later..._

Me and Freddie both agreed nothing would come of that night between us but that we didn't regret it and that it wasn't a drunken mistake, but I was still harbouring feelings for him.

I stood in the bathroom in the dorm that me and Carly shared shaking as I looked at the dark blue sign appearing on the pregnancy test telling me that I was pregnant, every thing was a blur I heard carly voice at the other side of the bathroom door, but it was muffled, I felt my self shake, but yet it scared me when I hear the yelp erupt from my mouth. I was pregnant everything was wrong me and Freddie were too young to have a baby; we weren't even together never mind married for crying out loud. I heard another muffled voice presumably Harper's.

I dialled Freddie's number, while trembling into my phone...

"F-F-Freddie I need you" I said I a jumpy voice

"I'm already hear" He replied I turned around to see him standing with carly in the door way of my bathroom, He eyed the pregnancy test unsurely, I nodded my head to let him know he was right, He hung up his phone before walking over and wrapping his arms around me we tumble to the ground as we heard carly leave the our dorm.

"I think were alone now!" Freddie mumbled in my ear as I cried in his shoulder.

**A/N: ** well did you like or was it not your thing? Sequel anyone?


	4. chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Insert sarcastic comment here... man I really need to think of a sarcastic comment to insert!

**A/N:** First of all I'd like to say thank you to all the people who reviewed they all made me smile: D! Anyhow... this is an attempt at trying to get into the male mind and figure out how Freddie felt about the whole situation! As you can see its not to good so I think instead of writing any more squeals to it I might turn it into a story after I've finished here, I haven't decided yet though it might still be continued here depending on weather I get any inspiration lol I have some ideas just can't get them written on pa...Microsoft word! So here it is** please R&R**! 

**The promise-girls aloud**

"Sam let go of my hand, you have no idea how much pain you are causing me!" I exclaimed trying to tear back my hand from Sam's freakishly strong grip, Sam turned her head meekly to look at me from the hospital bed she was lying in letting a growl escape her clenched teeth.

"On second thoughts why don't you try gripping it tighter?"I asked terrified lacing my fingers through Sam's as she screamed out in pain once more,

"Freddie, I can't do this I can't" she cried out to me as she gripped my hand tighter as she did this I noticed the ring she had refused to wear for the past 6 ½ months was glinting on her ring finger, It had previously belonged to my grand mother then to my mother and now to Sam, she refused it saying we weren't ready for marriage. It made a small smile play on my lips.

I bent over Sam and stroked her hair which was sticking to her face and wiped away her tears kissing her forehead and whispering into her ear "Of course you can Sam; you're the toughest girl I know you can do this!"

_8 ½ months earlier_

I sat on the cold, cramped, tiled Bathroom floor Sam enveloped up in my arms shaking and silently sobbing into my shirt, I stared blankly a head concentrating on the chip in the dirty tiled wall, trying to let the past hour digest in my mind. Or was it the last three minutes? I can't tell because the sound of Sam's sobbing was so heartbreaking that it made a second feel like a century. It hurt even more knowing that I was the cause of her pain, Sam was to young to have a baby, sure so was I but it was different for her and me.

Sam had worked so hard to get to were she was today; she got into a college majoring in the fine arts of photography. Spencer and her had it all figured out, she was going to go do her course in photography and work on designing a magazine with him, He would handle the art and design side of things while she did the photography part of it. But I had to go destroy it for her.

As for me I was going to major in the directing side of things I got accepted into a university to specialise in it, but that could all be put on hold for me for now, But for Sam that scholarship was a once in a lifetime opportunity.

I didn't tell her everything was going to be alright because in all honesty I wasn't sure that it was going to be alright!I didn't tell her that I wished I could take it all back and that that night hadn't happened because to tell the truth I don't regret it! But I did promise her that I was going to stand by her no matter what happened and what decision she made, what I'm trying to say is I didn't lie to her!

As Sam finally drifted off into a heavy sleep and the sobbing stopped, my mind became clear and there was one thing floating around in my head and no matter how hard I shook my head or how hard I wished it would stop floating it wouldn't go away

"_Nothing will happen to you I promise, not when I'm around anyway"_

What a stupid promise to make, especially me to Sam. I hurt her with out even intending to.

According to Sam in her drunken state, that every time I declared my undying love to Carly when we were young naive teenagers, I caused her the same amount of pain as she did to me every time she soccer punched my stomach _ouch. _At the time we laughed about it, but now looking back, I think about how harsh I was towards her and how I complained about how she treated me when in all honesty who really treated who worse? I see all those hurt expression that would flash across her face when I paid Carly a compliment or when I through an insult her way! It may only have been readable for a matter of milliseconds but it still appeared and I completely missed it or did I just ignore it!

If you really think about it the promise I made to her in the elevator when she was scared had already started fading before I had even officially made it and it was stomped over and left to die (**a/n **personification my English teach would be so proud) the moment the words passed my lips.

The memories cause me to feel nauseous; I could taste the bile from my stomach in my mouth. I always considered myself to be a good guy but the truth was I was a jerk!

I looked down at Sam asleep but instead of seeing her peacefully dreaming like I had the morning after the night before I look down to see her cheeks were red and sticky from crying, her chopped lips had bite indent marks in them from trying to hold back her sobs through biting her lips, and her hair was messily spread across me and her. But bar this entire scene she still managed to look gorgeous!

I stroked her sticky, wet cheek softly, trailing my hand up the side of her face to push her fringe behind her ear before slowly bending my head down to her chopped lips and softly kiss her raw lips with my plump swollen ones.

And that's when I realised it... I was in love with Sam and there was absolutely no where I'd rather be than sitting on her floor comforting her.

_Me and Sam having a baby, huh? Who would have thought it?_

**A/N**: I personally didn't like it but what did you think? **Tell me in a review? Please**! Tehe!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I'm working on a sarcastic comment honestly I just Kinda forgot it... well anyhow I don't owns the Icarly sorry to disappoint you!

_**A/N**_- Thanks to all my reviewers you rock ... I sounded American there (not a bad thing btw) well here is an update as requested it may be a while before I get to update again going back to school and all the on Monday and GCSEs and all that but if you have any song request please share! Well this one is quite random but her it is anyway...

**I bruise easily- Natasha Bedingfield**

It seemed as though the whole studio froze when my name was said in Freddie's soft voice I turned around shaking, praying to God that he wasn't going to say something stupid and destructible to our _"friendship"_ like I felt he was going to.

The studio fell in to complete silence, I could no longer hear Spencer franticly running around with the fire extinguisher trying to put out his weekly fire, nor could I hear Carly's Chirpy voice _trying _to grumble about how Spencer's little accident had caught the end of her hair. The only thing I was processing in my head was the feeling of Freddie's breath tickling the back of my neck, telling me he was in close proximity with me and to be aware of how too turn around.

Neither of us paid attention as Carly and Spencer unsuccessfully tried to leave the studio quietly resulting in Spencer tripping over _his own feet! _I heard Freddie let out a low chuckle as from the sound of things Carly joined her brother on the floor outside the icarly studio after tripping over him!

_1 week previously _

"Carly will never love you" I said randomly out of the blue while nonchalantly chewing on an apple, Freddie tore his adoring gaze a way from Carly to send a glare my way, I sent him a sweet innocent smile and fluttered my eyelashes like a butterfly at him _Man this boy wouldn't know flirting if it were to bite him on the ass._

I then turned my attention back to the magazine I had been previously flicking through until I came to a picture of a cute little monkey;

"Hey dork you didn't tell me you invested in a career in modelling, good on you!" I said to Freddie. Freddie glanced at the picture then leaped up from the sofa.

"Why, Sam? Why?" he asked outraged making extravagant hand gestures, I bit my lip trying to suppress my laughter.

"Why you look like a monkey?" I question pointed towards him furrowing my eyebrows in mock confusions, before putting my hand tenderly on his shoulder " Well Benson, I don't know a lot about biology but genetics do speak for themselves" I said putting on a look of sympathy across my face before walking passed him towards the kitchen.

"No Sam" Freddie stopped me "That's not what I wanted to know."

"Freddie..." Carly whispered in a harsh, warning tone

"No Carly let me say my piece." He said holding his hand up towards Carly but keeping his gaze on me "Sam I wanted to know why your such a mean, ugly ungrateful beast?"

The words ripped through me like a knife, sure we had bickered back and fourth before but he'd never brought my looks into it or mentioned anything that was inevitably true, it was like an unwritten rule.

The tears stung the back of my eyes as the words run through my mind.

"Huh, Sam?" he asked "Why are you such a bi..." he started only to be interrupted by me.

"Because you're so oblivious to anyone but Carly you can't see what is right in front of you!" I screeched trying to get him to shut up Freddie looked at me utterly confused "Maybe just maybe it's because I'm in love with you!" I bellowed before breaking down and crying.

Freddie walks forward to pull me into a hug I looked at him as if he were mad, I wiped my eyes and sniffed stepping backwards from him he stopped abruptly.

"Sam I..." he started

"God Freddie just shut up!" I screamed annoyed with his remaining obliviousness "like pretending that it was me you wanted all along is going to make everything better!" I erupt

"Don't even think about hugging me, a hug isn't going to make _anything _better!" I whispered huskily "my mum taught me that a long time ago!" I said backing away even more "it's the only thing she ever taught me!" I mumbled laughing bitterly as I pushed past carly and out of the apartment telling her I'd call her later when I heard her meek voice behind me, running out to have rain pleating down on the hood of my navy jacket.

_Back to the present (one week ahead!)_

Ever since then I had avoided Freddie at all cost. Why was Freddie pushing this? He hadn't left me alone since my little confession it was clear he was confused and wanted answers but at the moment I was too hurt and embarrassed to give them to him.

"Sam I..." he began touching my shaking body.

I shrugged him of as if his touch and burnt my skin through my gray hoody.

"Freddie don't!" I said in a hushed, harsh, voice "Freddie I'm not ready to let go yet, I will be soon but just not yet so until then please just leave me alone!" I cried out desperately.

"But Sam you don't need to..." He started only to be interrupted by me once again.

"Arg, Freddie why do you keep pushing this!" I screamed exasperated "just because I don't act like most girls doesn't mean that I don't have feelings, Freddie I'm fragile, I bruise easily, just like Carly, just like Shannon even Valerie what part of that don't you understand?" I said heaving a heavy breath before leaving the studio.

Instead of the dramatic exit I'd intended on I landed in a tangled heap on the floor along side Spencer and Carly.

"You okay Sam?" asked a wheezing Carly form between me and Spencer.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I mumbled slightly "Just fringing fantastic" I added getting up and wiping myself down and turning to leave.

"Sam wait" She said again with a look of disbelieve on her face, by the time she'd untangled herself from Spencer the tears had started to travel down my cheeks "Sam!" she said moving forward arms outstretched. I shook my head violently backing away and taking a glance in at the studio were Freddie was still frozen.

"dork vadors brains going to kick in soon I got to get way before I fall as his victim" I managed to say jumpily with I weak smile, Carly let out a giggle and I ran down the stairs picking up my pace when I heard Carly's voice scream out Freddie.

I pulled my hood up looking up to the sky to see it was raining. _Raining in Seattle who'd have though it? _

My converse hit against the concrete of the side walk causing sludge and water to come splashing around my bare legs, Picking up speed when I hear an oh too familiar voice call out my namewhen would the boy take the hint?

I got slowed down slightly as I skidded around the sharp turn of the groovy smoothie, giving him the opportunity to catch up with me.

As my hand went to push the door to the groovy smoothie door open he wrapped his arm round my waist twisting me around to become face to face with him. We were so close are noses were touching I looked him up and down to see he was drenched. His cloths were covered in mud as was his face, his t-shirt was clinging to his well formed body and his hair was so wet that it was pulled down around his face. The water that fell of the tip of his fringe travelled down to my nose tickling it I tried to hide the giddiness this moment was causing me.

"Sam!" he said gasping for air "Please let me explain!" he added looking at me through his brown, pleading eyes. I rolled my eyes defeated letting him explain.

"Sam, I didn't mean any of those things I said honestly I was just so aggravated!" he said desperately

"Oh come on Freddie of course you meant it or you wouldn't have thought it. Me and you both know the truth comes out during times of anger!" I said disbelievingly trying to wriggle out of his grip only to be pulled closer to him.

"Well, I'd like to think that you don't really think I'm a dork!"He said letting a small smile play on his lips.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Freddo but I do think you're a dork. But in a cute way you can't exactly say being an _ugly ungrateful beast _can be seen as an endearing quality can you?" I said while blushing

"Sam, yea you can be quite abrasive some times and can evolve into a beast like character, but my beast, my adorable, feisty, independent, beast!" He exclaimed pushing me fringe back slightly causing my hood to fall back no longer providing me with shelter from the rain.

"See that is what is annoying me!" I said aggravated as I finally wriggled out of his grip as it loosened due to his confusion.

"Freddie I don't care that you said I' m a beast believe me I know I am its genetic, I'm aggressive, abrasive, whatever way you want to put it, Its my thing like Carly's thing is being chirpy and Spencer's is being artistic and well wacky basically and yours is being, well no offence, you're thing is being a dork . And as for being ungrateful, as if that ones any revelation, anybody within fifty miles ratios could figure that one out!" I said out of breath and starting to head out to the rain pulling my hood back up before turning around saying " Freddie no girl likes being called ugly, we're fragile, bruise easily, it hurts, it hurts even more when they know deep down its the truth."I said stepping out of the shelter of groovy Smoothie's arch and running down the street God knows were, I didn't care as along as Freddie wasn't there.

Freddie was following close behind me he finally caught up with me in a secluded area grabbing me and swinging me up against the nearest brick wall. He started to stroke my cheek softly. His finger tips tickling my cheek, causing my body to tremble.

"I love the freckles on your nose" he said moving his lips down to kiss his nose

"I love the way your forehead crinkles when you confused!" He softly chuckling as my face portrayed a confused look _what was he doing?_ "Yeah like that!" He said placing his lips on my forehead. He then removed my hoody to reveal my curly blond hair.

"I love your curly hair, especially when it bounces of the back of your shoulder when you're excited about taking part in an icarly skit!" he said talking a curl between his thumb and index finger and twirling it around before letting it fall down again and pushing me fringe back which had fallen out of place again.

"I love your aqua blue eyes which Light up when ever we're making a bet or have an argument, and it gives me a shine of hope thinking that maybe, just maybe it was me that caused them to have that glint of happiness in them!" He said I closed my eyes as he tenderly kissed my eye lids.

"I love you're smile, which is the cause of all thither thing I love that I have mentioned, I love the way you chew on your lip when your thinking, I love the way your tongue sticks out at the corner of your mouth when your concentrating, I love the smirk that plays on your lips when we've made a bet, I love the smell of you coconut (**a/n **its my favourite flavour if you haven't noticed!) Lip balm you put on and the way it makes your lips shine!" he said stopping to brush his lips with mine "and the way it tastes to" he said licking his lips causing me to blush.

"But most of all Sam I love you. Sam your beautiful don't let anyone tell you different!" he said with a serious look washed across his face.

"Freddie please don't do this to me!" I cried out wriggling out of his grasp once again Freddie looked at my confused and upset.

"Why Sam why I don't understand!" he said finally accepting defeat

"Because!" I screamed finally breaking "because...I've spent to damn long building this wall round my heart just to let you tear it down brick by brick Freddie!" I said in a calm and low tone of voice "Loads of people have tried before Freddie, Carly, Spencer and even Jonah but Freddie you're the only person to succeed and I just can't let that happen!"

"Why do you put up this front Sam?"Freddie asked trying his hardest to understand

I stood in silence blinking at him for a while before finally answering.

"It's a cover up" I whispered "It's a cover up to prevent me from getting hurt" I continued "Some girls use make-up others use fashion I use aggressiveness I guess!" I answered.

"Sam I'm not going to hurt you!" Freddie whispered walking forward to me I backed up slightly "And if I do its not intended!"

"That's my point Freddie you already have!" I answered back meekly. "Every time you send those puppy dog eyes at Carly my heart just breaks a little more!" I said jumpily knowing the water works were coming soon and being painfully aware that Freddie was moving closer to me and I was froze on the spot.

He eventually could move no longer. His forehead was pushed up against mine and his hands were resting on my hips "Let me put the pieces back together" he said his lips inches away from mine I nodded meekly, giving into temptation, aching to feel his soft, warm lips on mine again.

He smiled placing his lips against my quivering ones; I placed my hands on his chest. His lips started to move slowly against mine, mine falling quickly into sync, my hands travelled up to the back of his neck my fingers playing with the ends of his hair, he placed his hands on the small of my back pulling me in close causing a smile to play on my lips, his tongue glided across my bottom lip tasting a mixture of coconut, tears and rain drops. My lips slowly part as his tongue found mine intertwine with one and other.

We backed away and I looked into Freddie's deep brown eyes and I knew he was telling the truth we were in love.

_10 years later _

"_And that's how me and your mother got together" said Freddie tucking in our 5 year old daughter in bed, she smiled with glee as she heard the oh so familiar story for the 7__th__ night in a row _

"_Now go to sleep Laila" I said turning of the light yawning as Freddie kissed her forehead _

"_You think she'd be tired of that story by now" I whispered as Freddie closed her bedroom door. He chuckled lightly kissing my coconut flavoured lips before saying,_

"_I don't get tired of it, or the tastes of you're lip balm!" I laughed slightly nodding my head._

"_Neither do I baby, neither do I" I sad giving him a quick peck on the lips. _

_**Fin**_

_**(Didn't know I speak the French pifft learn something new every day!)**_

_**A/N-**__ well, that was em long and em quite random to be honest but what do ya think?_**Please R&R please :D me after a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer- I don't own most of this stories content except radox which I made up completely on my own**_

_**A/N:**__** Well it has been along time hey there people! I think this may be the longest and probably most pointless one yet put here it goes R&R please!**_

_Señorita_-Justin Timberlake 

___**Señorita I feel for you,**_

___**You deal with things that you don't have to. **__**  
**_

I shuttered, shivering as I sat in the cramped cold confines of Freddie's wardrobe pulling my dripping wet hair round into a side plait letting the silent tears fall wiping them away vigorously when I heard a creak of a door and wet foot steps slugging across Freddie's carpet and a muffled voice saying,

"No Carly I haven't seen her yet" into the receiver of the phone he was obviously talking to a by know frantic Carly.

"Look Carly there's no point in us both getting soaking wet and catching our death looking for her" _Oh god he sounded like his mother and I do have a name starts with S rhymes with Ham oh ham I'd love some right...oh god I really need to stop thinking about my stomach all the time!_

"Why don't you try to relax and wait for her safe return?" there was silence on his end but I could already hear the screeching coming from carly " Look would you calm down no I'm not going to leave Sam to catch her death" Freddie said into the phone once more. I could hear the slugging of his feet coming closer to the closet.

"I'm just going to get changed and then..." he stopped abruptly as he finally opened the door to his closet to see my red rimmed, blue eyes popping out of the dark.

"Here carly I'll call you later I think I've found her" he chuckled getting into the closet beside me closing the closet door behind him.

"So what's this all about hmm?" he asked me in a soothing voice I took one look at his concerned, confused features and burst into fresh tears "Hey Hey Sam Honey don't cry tell me what's wrong we can work it out!" he said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close to him _this is new and did he just call me honey?_

"Freddie" I cried backing away from his grasped "She's back in that awful place they made my mum go back in that horrible place" I cried shaking, gasping for air. Freddie took one look at me before pulling me into him again.

I don't know if it was the fact that I couldn't see him or if it was his smell that was soothing me that encouraged me to open up to him but I did... and it felt good.

"Freddie do you remember when we were younger and used too play in the sand box?" I questioned him, I felt him nod in response "Do you remember how the other kids used to talk about radox and how crazy people went there?" I questioned him once more

"Yea, But Sam what has this got to do with anything?" questioned a now clearly frustrated Freddie.

"I used to think it was a fictional place you know?" I purposely ignored his question it was hard enough to do this with out him interrupting me "A place were the boogie man and nug-nug lived." I continued letting a ridged laugh escape my lips at the thought of Freddie in that ridiculous costume.

"Nub-Nub" Freddie interrupted once more

"Really Freddie, not what's important here" I snapped starting to get flustered and frustrated and the tears came once again.

"Hey Sam I'm sorry I won't interrupt you again just... please don't cry" He begged holding me tighter "I hate it when you cry...everybody hates it when you cry" He mumbled softly sounding slightly embarrassed.

I pulled myself together, I was already half way there, and there was no way I was stopping now! I needed to tell someone, and I knew Freddie wouldn't freak out or pretend too understand I knew he'd just be his dorky, funny, caring self and be there for me. I took a deep breath before continuing

"I knew there was something strange going on when nana Alice picked me up from school instead of mum" I said my face scrunched up in confusion and my voice started to quiver once again.

"You know what's really weird though Freddie, I remember every thing about that day, were I was, What I was wearing, what my nana was wearing, How she smelled when she engulfed me in a hug when I started to cry" I said stopping to take a few quick deep breaths.

"I remember how empty and cold my mums room felt when I slept in it that night, Thinking about it now I know its stupid but I thought that if I slept in her room I'd feel her you know?" I asked Freddie he nodded smiling.

"Its not stupid Sam" he reassured giving me a tight squeeze encouraging me to go on.

"It was after Soccer Practice. Instead of seeing my mum's beat up red pick up truck I turned the corner of the playing field to see my nana's beetle awaiting me. Even though I had that sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me something was up, I couldn't help but sprint into my Nan's arms I hadn't seen her in months" I stopped to wipe away the straying tears that were travelling down my cheeks silently. Freddie unravelled his arms from around me before he intertwined his hand in my free hand and rhythmically rubbed the palm of my hand with his thumb in an attempt to sooth me.

"As I entered the utility room to my house setting my ball and dirty kit in the sink I could already smell the appetising aroma of my Nana's Banana nut loaf I ran to the Kitchen plopping myself on the breakfast bar stool licking my lips asking my Nan were mum was, She looked at me with this look of pity on her face, this look of regret and the smile quickly disappeared from my face" I played with the lace on my converse with my free hand so I had something to concentrate on other than Freddie's Face.

"That was the day I found out Radox was a real place" I said looking up and staring blankly at the wardrobe door "My mum was one of those crazy people the kids at the park used to talk about, The people they used to make fun of, People they didn't understand, People they didn't know squat about" I said finally letting the tears fall freely "That was also the day I lost my mum, the care free fun loving mum I used to have was gone" I said wiping my tears once again.

"When they let her leave she wasn't the same, she was what society claimed as "normal" but She was no longer_ my_ mum" I sniffled feeling relieved that it was nearly over.

"She was doing really well, up until a couple of months ago, when she started shutting everybody out she wouldn't see or talk to anyone but the cat" I bit my lip before finishing "Freddie I really tried, I really did but I just couldn't handle her constant mood swings I'm only 16 for crying out loud I'm the one whose meant to be having the mood swings. So I rang Nana Alice and she was gone within two hours."I buried my face in my hands ashamed shaking as the tears flowed down my face. I felt Freddie pull me close kissing the top of my head and rubbing my back telling me it wasn't my fault and that I did the right thing. _But if I did then why did I feel so awful?_

When he finally managed to get me calmed down he pulled me out of the wardrobe pulled of his wet shirt and pulled on a dry grey shirt before walking over to his chest of draws pulling out fresh boxers Calvin Klein_ hmm not too bad_ and grabbing a towel and started to unbutton his jeans.

I flushed a scarlet before interjecting that maybe I should leave the room he laughed at me slightly as he pulled down his jeans and wrapping his towel around his waist I sigh of relieve escaped my lips until I seen him pull down his boxers in exchange for fresh dry ones then my breath once again hitched in my throat he laughed at me once again grabbing all his wet, dirty clothes and setting them in his wash hamper grabbing an old teal blue t-shirt handing it to me along with the towel which had previously been placed around his waist.

"You can take are shower, mums on the night shift" He smiled warmly at me "use that towel it shouldn't be that wet I only took it out, there is more in the bathroom if you need any, there is shampoo and conditioner on the left hand side of the shower... all colour co-ordinate of course" he chuckled I looked up at him a small smile playing on my lips

"Come back here after and we'll figure this out okay Sam?" he asked me softly kissing my forehead. I smiled slightly as I walked a way "Oh and Sam" he added as I reached the door I turned around to hear what he had to say "make sure to double poo" He laughed I joined in shaking my head as I left his room.

The steam filled the bathroom as I departed from the shower; I wrapped the warm, fluffy, white towel around me I lifted up a comb dragging it through my tangled mess of hair tying it up in a bun on the top of my head. I lifted the t-shirt from the radiator were I had set it, as I unfolded it a pair of boxers feel out A small smile played on my lips pulling the t-shirt over my head and the boxers underneath it.

I got up looking at my reflection in the steamed up mirror. Smoothing my fingers under my eyes which were still rimmed with red, my face was flushed from the heat in the shower leaving me looking red and flustered.

I didn't recognise the girl staring back at me; I was no longer tough girl Sam, Happy ham lovin' Sam, Carly's Best friend Sam. Instead I was insecure Sam, it was the Sam I left behind a long time ago, and it was the Sam whose mum was taking away from her. As I thought about all this, fresh tears splashed down my cheeks; I wiped them away quickly before returning back to Freddie's room.

As I re-enter I see his back facing me as he lies in his bed, I quietly tip toe across his room climbing under the covers with him. He turns facing me smiling.

"You take the bed I sleep on the couch okay?" he questions me going to get out f his bed I grab his hands desperately.

"I know this is sort of weird but em Freddie I don't really... I mean could you" I stuttered over my words but Freddie just smiled at me climbing back under the covers pulling me close I lay my head on his chest cuddling against his body.

"Thanks Freddie" I mumbled sleepily

He give my hip a rub and kissed my nose, I let out a slight giggle.

"I love your giggle" He chuckled, I looked at him biting my lip nervously pondering weather or not I should do what I'd been dying to do all week, Freddie obviously took the hint because he moved his head tilting it slightly stopping just as are noses touched giving me the opportunity weather or not to go the extra ten percent and kiss. I pushed my self forward sharing a sweet short kiss with him.

I backed away eyes still closed licking my lips slightly as a small smile played on my lips.

"I know its dorky and stupid but your vulnerable at the moment Sam and I don't want to you know push you or take advantage of you so em... lets take things slow?" Freddie questioned me awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded my head in agreement before laying my head back on is chest letting out a soft sigh.

"So...Calvin Kleinboxers huh? Didn't know you had it in you dork!" I laugh softly.

**A/N: **well... random? But what do you think?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N- **well, This is a one shot I've been working on for a long time, 7 months to be precise. So here it is tells ma what yee think lol 

**P.S **As I have already mentioned I started this 7 months ago so I am aware that Mrs. Bensons name is Marisa but in this she's not lol

**Disclaimer ** no I don't own iCarly *whispering* OH I have to sarcastic o-k-a-y *seats up straight, cracks knuckles and clears throat* **HA** own icarly, If I owned I carly Sam and Freddie would have already got it on, live in a nice wee country house with a picket fence and a rose bed with little Sam and Freddie's... so to answer your question no I don't own Icarly so please let me go back to watching my Drake and Josh reruns!

**Kids of the future-Jonas Brothers**

"Yo dork, change your geeky tech channel over to something more educational and em... cultural yeah that's it educational and cultural!" I smiled sitting down beside him on Cary's sofa hoping he would just humour me for a while I was not in the mood for his geeky crap and I had an apatite for a Mexican wedgie so if he doesn't want me to take it out on him and wait till I see gibby tomorrow he better compile to my requests. Surprisingly Freddie changed the channel. Good choice Fredward!

"The news?" I inquired annoyed but to annoyed to even show it (I know it don't make since but shh!)

"You asked for something educational and cultural!" he replied in bored tone and inching slightly away as he new exactly what was coming next but I decided to turn around to him and growl:

"I asked for something educational and cultural not boring and depressing!" I was grinding my teeth and clutching my stomach. _Damn_ _cramps I want chocolate...oh and ham! Wait back to the geek!_

"Sam you and me both know that anything related to education and culture in our eyes is boring and depressing." He replied once again in the same tone slouching with his feet on the coffee table in front of him where as I sat with my feet tucked under me. I really wanted to watch the show and he new exactly what I was talking

about and I knew he wanted to watch it too but he had the remote and control of the TV therefore control of me he never had that before and he certainly wasn't going to give that up to soon was he? So I decided to do something I never thought I'd do... no not that I'm not that desperate I'd never kiss the geek!

I bit my bottom lip and did that puppy dog eyes that always breaks my older brother Trent_, god this is stupid it probably won't even work but it seems to work for carly so here it goes..._

"Freddie?" I asked in my best girly like voice he glanced over at me bored and irritated but his attention was brought back to the TV which had a girl on who had not only lost her husband on the plane ride home from their honeymoon but just been giving the news that she would no longer be able to walk again the best part was she is a dancer told you the news was depressing!

"Huh?" He responded still in that bored tone of voice._ Here goes nothing! _

"Will you please turn the channel over for m... carly?" I said losing the girly tone of voice. He glanced over at me once again and giving me a look as if he was asking me to try again. Before adding

"Carly's not here Sam!" and turning his attention back to the TV which he had changed the channel to but I hadn't bothered to check what he had changed the channel too, it was probably something even dorkier than before.

This time I inched closer to him pressing myself against him still he didn't budge this was beginning to bug me if it was Carly he would have leapt about ten feet in the air and winged the remote at me on the way! I let out a frustrated sigh in which he turned around to me with an amused look on his face. This time I stuck out my bottom lip and did the puppy eye look, looking directly into his eyes and did the voice again.

"Freddie please change the channel" I then tilted my head to the side before continuing "for me!"

"But Sam..." Freddie started to be interrupted by me.

"And I have tummy cramps!" I said this involuntarily, I thought I was screaming it in my head not saying it in a baby voice to Freddie. I blushed crimson backing away embarrassed turning my attention back to the TV were celebrity knock out was playing I peered over at Freddie curiously; know that's what I call educational and cultural!

"Thank you" I mumbled still embarrassed by my little outburst not only did I push my self against Freddie dorky Mac dork king of dorks and basically get rejected even if I wasn't trying anything on, He now knows I'm on my period and to top it all off I said tummy cramps come on if I'm going to say it I could have at least said stomach not tummy!

"Your okay" he smirked slightly at me before getting up and going to the kitchen were he was rummaging in the fridge.

"Your Okay" I mimicked to my self pulling a face sometimes I just wanted to ahh! I turned my attention back to the TV were Kate winslit looked like she was preparing her self to body slam uma Thurman! When Freddie came back in he held out a plate with a sandwich on it for me to take. I looked at him quizzically.

"What is it 6 week old tuna?!" I asked suspiciously before accepting the plate still unsure weather or not to eat it, he rolled his eyes mockingly before sitting back in his position.

"No, Ham" he replied "You do like ham don't you?" he questioned me smirking. I nodded my head slightly before taking a small bite still not looking up from the plate.

"I thought it would help with your em tummy cramps" he said I couldn't even look at him, but I could tell he was blushing just as much as I was. "I also thought these would help" he said handing me a plate with clean film over it I once again eyed him suspiciously and arching one eyebrow.

"These aren't your mums..." I started only to be interrupted by Freddie shaking his head signalling no.

"My aunt Anna dropped by to day" he smiled and I knew what they were I lifted up the clean film just to be sure and true enough sitting there were a dozen massive cookies, chocolate and hazelnut chipped cookies my mouth started to water at the sight of them.

"These are your Aunt Anna's cookies, these are thee cookies?" I questioned him slightly flattered that he'd give them to _me_. He nodded chuckling softly.

"Yea she made an extra batch for carly and Spencer and another batch for whomever wanted them I was going to take them but then considering the way your em felling I thought you deserved them more" he finished I could feel a blush creeping up on my cheeks once again so I ducked my head fidgeting with the edge of the cling film. I mumbled a faint thank you before saying

"That's really sweet of you!" I said finally forcing my self to face him as an uncomfortable silence settled around and forming an awkward atmosphere between me and Freddie-which never happens to us I feel forced to add "In your dorkish kind of way!" as I seen Freddie's face drop I felt a feeling of guilt sink into my stomach that was until I seen a small smile tug on his lips.

"But I'm your dork right?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me instead of replying what I was thinking _always and forever Dork always and forever_ I replied with a short abrupt nod of the head! And that's when Carly entered her living room.

"Okay guys break it up don't make me get the s... wait there is no screaming or shrieking going on who killed who?" she asked seriously as she reached over to retrieve a cookie only to have her hand swatted away by my hand shooting me a bewildered look stuttering protests.

"Sam no sure food" I blubbered clutching the cookies to me.

"But...but...Freddie has one!" she stammered pointing at Freddie who looked up timidly biting on his cookie.

"He gives them to me!" I responded with a shrug, she give me a questioning look before giving up.

"Our Freddie here is gone to make a great husband one day!" I said smacking his lap and going to get up and add more ham to my sandwich I felt both Carly's and Freddie's eyes bore into me in shock so I knew I had to turn and add "Pity no one will ever want him!"

I turned my head into the fridge wincing slightly with guilt seriously what is up with me somebody would think I'm fallen for the dork geez!

I closed the door turning around expecting to be in the surroundings of Carly's Kitchen and facing the both of them on the sofa receiving a death glare from Freddie For my earlier remark and the usual taunting glare from Carly convincing me to apologize to the geek! Only to realise I was no longer there.

But instead of being in the shea's Kitchen I was in the country Kitchen I had always dreamed of owning when I was older there was the old style black stove in the corner and brown tiles on the walls with matching brown oak cupboards and a black granite work top and island. I ran my left hand over the work top with a smile spreading across my face the Kitchen was beautiful and as stupid as it sounds it was always a dream I've had to have a little country Kitchen like this and even though I had no Idea were I was or how I got there in my brain it felt like...Like home!

As my hand ran across something caught my eye glinting on my ring finger from the sun streaming on through the Kitchen window I lifted up my finger up closer to examine it and there it was sitting prettily sparkling on my finger complimenting the solid gold band, was a large round crystal white diamond attached to a white gold band it was the exact same as the one I had spotted in the window of the Jewellers in town when I was there earlier with Freddie and Carly. Me and carly stood gawping at it for quit a long time, but the only difference in that one and this one is this one seems prettier positioned delicately upon my finger..._I'm married?_

I smoothed my hands down my clothes which were no longer my black combats and grey shirt with black tank top and pink all stars but was know a white boob tube dress with a yellow pattern at the side over a pair of skinny leg jeans and t bar yellow wedges my hand then instantly and instinctively shot up to my hair my heart beating fast dreading what could have been done to it. As my hand flew down a long messy side plait I let out the breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and my heart regained normal heart rate.

I then turned to the Island were there was a magazine spread open on the table with a Picture with the perfect setting; the sun was setting and the reflection was bobbing of the aqua blue ocean in the back round of the happy couple there was confetti being blown around in front of them, the brides ring was glinting in her hand which was intertwined with her partners and her black soft ringlets were getting blown softly backwards, the bride looked oddly familiar as did the scene and the groom whom was coloured. When I studied the Bride closer I realised it was Carly and...Harper? Will that explained why I recognised them but not how I recognised the picture I felt a sense of Pride looking at it I glanced as the photographers name; _Sam Benson...Benson?...bens... oh god no Its just a coincidence that Carly's wedding photographer shared my name and Freddie's right? And she also shared my desired career right?_

I was soon knocked back down to earth, forgetting my previous scattered thoughts with the sound of tiny feet slamming slightly in the hall way which seemed to get louder and louder until I seen a flash of pink and a swipe of brown curly pigtails and a girl calling.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" screamed the little girl eagerly stopping in front of me. The girl looked around five and was dressed in a pink sundress with matching pink sandals and white frilly ankle socks. She had long curly hair like me but instead of blonde curls tumbling of her shoulders she had brown curls cascading down her back which were in to messy curly pigtails which were tided together with two white shimmering ribbons, she had the same sparkle in her eyes that everybody talks about me having when I have a smile playing on my lips but instead of matching my bright sea blue eyes she had melting chocolate brown eyes just like Fred..._ God no this can't be true! _

I lifted her into my arms jumping slightly as I replied to her saying "Georgia, Georgia, Georgia" _How did I know that this is getting to creepy...Wait Georgia, Why does that name sound familiar Georgia...Geri...Georgina...Georgian...wait. Georgina is the dorks mums name god no... Please no! Its one thing to be married to him but a complete other to be related to his psycho mother! _

Georgia wrapped her arms around my neck giggling "Mummy!" and burying her face in my shoulder.

"Whatie?" I answered pushing me forehead against hers smiling at _her my daughter my beautiful daughter me and Freddie's beautiful daughter. _I placed my lips on her cheek before blowing against it making her squirm and giggle, I giggled also bending forward and swinging her between my legs, she squealed and laughed with every swing I give one last giggle before sitting her back on the island.

"Mummy," she said in a really over the top voice "I feel all dizzily and weak!" she shuddered swaying from side to side, shaking her head and rolling her eyes so that they pushed together I glanced over at her cracking up laughing "That was awesome again, again!" she shrieked bouncing up and down on her spot on the island grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh so now your okay?" I questioned laughing once again

"Yep" she nodded her head matter-of-factly "now again, again!" she squealed again.

"So this wouldn't annoy you then or this?" I questioned poking her in the sides and tickling she laughed swatting my hands away, I grabbed her wrapping her in a big hug whispering in her ear.

"I love you Georgie, you know that right?" I questioned her rocking her in my arms she laughed in my hair nodding.

"Yea I know mummy you and daddy tell me every night when you tuck me up in bed at night and read me my bed time story together!" I laughed into her ear shutting my eyes tight keeping the tears from spilling down my cheeks I don't know weather it was the fact I was playing with my daughter or the fact I can't remember

what happened over the past what ten years or both but I just felt a rush of emotion over me but... it felt good it felt like I was home "I love you two mummy" And those tears threatening to spill could no longer be held in and a few trailed down my cheeks I squeezed her tightly letting out a shaky breath before letting go of her and quickly wiping away the evidence that me Samantha Benson_ god that was weird but it does have a sort of ring to it don't you think?_ Had cried.

"What was it you were looking baby?" I questioned her twirling my finger in her curly pigtail she started mumbling to herself tiring to rememberwhat it was she originally planed to tell me.

"Oh sweet Ham mummy I can't remember!" she said snapping her finger frustrated.

"Its okay baby tells me when it comes back" I said detaching my finger from her curls "Sweetie who on gods sweet earth did your hair this morning cos' it sure as hell wasn't me!"

She looked up at me eyes boring into me. "Grandma Benson!" she growled and everything fitted into place I nodded my head in understanding "You promised me you wouldn't let her do my hair after the last time; Leo Shea tugged them again like the last time and taunting me and teasing me!" she groaned using graphic hand movements replaying the scene I laughed before questioning her;

"Leo Shea?"I said scrunching my forehead in confusion

"Yea, Uncle Spencer and Aunty Sophia's son" she replied to me matter-of-factly I tried to not act surprised just nodding and smiling,

"Well I'll fix it before we go to Aunt Carly's for tea Kay?" I question giggling slightly _sense when are we going to Carly's for tea and how the hell do I know any way? _She nodded smiling widely and then there was a loud growl from here stomach she clutched her hand around it and her eyes widened

"Mummy I remember what I wanted to tell you" she grinned, I laughed at her bending down and letting my hands and senses lead me to the bread cupboard I then popped back up and turned to the fridge and lifted out the butter.

"Sandwich, Georgie?" I asked her taking out two rounds of bread and replacing the bread back in its cupboard; Georgia looked at me dumbfounded before saying;

"But mummy I'm starving, didn't you hear my stomach its sound like that creepy woman, Mrs. Pimpernical across the roads boxer!" she exaggerated bending back and putting her right hand against her forehead letting out a long emphasised sigh. "I really oat to stop flicking her ears every time I pass by, They really don't like it you know!" she finished I looked at her astounded and shaking my head in disbelieve at how alike me and my daughter were.

"Yea, I did Georgia but remember were going to aunt Carly's for tea tonight in like an hour!" I said pausing to look at my watch she sat back up looking defeated nodding her head, "What's Mrs Pimpernicals boxer called again anyway?" I asked curiously getting myself a drink of water and taking a sip.

"Mrs Briggs!" she shrugged looking over at me expectantly my eyes widened before I turned around and spat out the water in my mouth and cracked up laughing at my daughter's remark.

"Great spit take" she screeched clapping her hands together.

"Really? Mrs Briggs?" I said gasping for air from laughing so hard.

"Yea, will that's what you told me mummy!" she shrugged _Mummy I kind of like being called that It gives me that warm fuzzy feeling I know corny but I like it! _I was doubled over laughing at what she had just said before standing up and catching my composure!

"Mummy?" Georgia questioned me as I was buttering her bread for her.

"What's up honey?" I questioned her digging the knife in to the butter for the next slice of bread.

"Why are boys so stupid" she questioned me I glanced up at her from the bread I was buttering her and cocked an eyebrow and pointing the butter knife at her,

"Because there boy's and they got boy germs?" I replied to her before finishing buttering the last slice and recapping the butter "Why?"

"Tag!" she responded I tensed up that was my dads name I looked at her weirdly.

"Tag?" I repeated her scrunching my features together.

"My little runt of a two year old brother!" she responded pointing at the direction she had came in, My heart was thumping and I could taste the bile of my stomach in my mouth, Why would I name _My _son after that...that... that jerk? "Get this we were in the middle of a game of hidden go seek and he fell asleep, **asleep**!" she exclaimed throwing her hands in the air "I searched for a whole half an hour and there he was asleep behind my Giant piglet!" A slight smile played on my lips reminding me of a time I played hidden seek with Freddie and I found him under the playground playing frame lying asleep.

"Well, Georgie you know he is only two he might not get the concept of the game!" I said smiling at her leaning over the worktop at her, her face changed through a couple of emotions trying to process what I had just said until realization crossed her face she nodded at me smiling before saying.

"Or he is just a dork!" I laughed at her shaking my head in agreement.

"Or there's always that, so what type of sandwich do you want?" I questioned she pretended to think before deciding on Ham. My stomach turned at the mention of ham _what? I love ham!_

"Ha...ha...ham?" I stuttered she nodded her head eagerly I smiled weakly at her turning around to the fridge rummaging through it to find the ham then applying it to the sandwich I then handed it to her I decided to test the water and took a sliver of ham Bad idea!

"Oh God!" I stammered covering my mouth the smell of the ham still surrounding my hands making it even worse I pushed myself forward blindly searching for the bathroom hopping I was going in the right direction!

I slammed into what my body told me was the Bathroom stumbling forward and landing on my on my knees heaving in the toilet I clutched my stomach in pain to feel the tiniest littlest hint of a bump!_ I'm Pregnant! Oh wait that means at least another six months without ham! Aww man! Oh god I shouldn't have though of that_.

I doubled over the toilet again retching out the reminder food I had ate that day, I heard footsteps behind me and soon there was somebody knelt behind me holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

"That's it get it all up Sam." I heard a soothing male voice say behind me still rubbing my back when I was convinced I had nothing else to let out I leaned back against the person behind me slightly and wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Freddie?" I groaned slightly in a hushed voice

"Yea, Sam it's me" He replied stroking my hair slightly "Ham again?" he questioned my eyes widened and I lurched forward again

"God Freddie I hate you!" I managed to get out before I hurled up my insides, He chuckled softly retaking his position of rubbing my back and holding back my hair I leaned back against him taken in deep breaths of air trying to regain my breath as he soothed me stroking my hair I closed my eyes taken in the serene moment even if I had being puking my guts out five seconds ago I swallowed regaining the taste of a mixture between mango smoothie and pasteurised ham and it did not taste good I leaned over the toilet bowl releasing the reminder of my bodily fluids.

"God, your really sick huh Sam?" He questioned me as I continued to throw up I felt awful but having Freddie here taking care of me made me feel better, I managed a mire nod before chocking out the last of the vomit. I stead in my position over the toilet making sure I was empty before fully leaning against Freddie. We sat in the position in silence for a while; Freddie lightly stroked up and down my arms giving them Goosebumps._ This getting too weird._

Freddie cleaned of the toilet as I brushed my teeth I blushed saying thanks to him also adding an apology.

"Hey, Sam you don't need to apologies seriously it's not your fault your sick" he said rubbing my arm slightly and kissing my forehead before leaving the bathroom,

"Yea, "sick"" I mumbled before following him out of the bathroom and went in to check up on Georgie

"Hey baby. You finished your em" I started before swallowing "sandwich?"

"Yep, mummy" she smiled triumphantly I laughed at her slightly lifting up her plate and setting it on the counter by the sink I rubbed my hand over my stomach and smile crept across my face at the feeling of my bump I had to tell someone, I could wait and tell Carly later and we could do our little jumping and screaming in excitement thing but I probably wouldn't be able to get her away from Freddie, as I was thinking about this I was unaware my five year old daughter was practicing Kung fu behind me as I heard a High pitched "Hiya!" I turned around and back away just in time to dodge a hyper active karate chopping five year old girl's kung fu kick. I let out a slight yelp Georgia looked up at me in surprise.

"Oh sorry mummy!" she exclaimed sheepishly clasping here hands behind her back.

"Hey Georgia!" I questioned coyly bending down to her level "Can you keep a secrete?" Georgia nodded her head eagerly giving me a salute I giggled taken her hand and leading down through hall after hall until I stopped in front of a door which had a brightly coloured sign on it reading Sam's keep out under my name and Georgia was scribble in large unsteady orange writing clearly written in crayon. I ran my hand across it smiling before pulling the knob.

As we entered the room I seen that the walls were electric pink with bright green swirls around them,

There was a wall full of pictures ones of sunsets, ones of celebrities weddings ones, from I carly ones of me and Georgia, ones of me and Freddie, and ones of me and a little baby boy I took was Tag. I ran my fingers over them smiling at each one I stopped at one of me and Freddie on our wedding day I had just push chocolate cake in his face and I was trying to doge his attempt at getting me back but I wasn't succeeding to well, The next one I noticed was me looking down smiling on the baby boy that was lying on top of my stomach my curls were ruffled around my face and I looked a mess but I got this weird fuzzy feeling looking at it.

On another wall were different coloured hand prints and foot prints with Georgia wrote above it, there were five of each, one for every year, each gradually increasing in size then on the opposite wall were two pair of foot prints and hands only with the name Tag wrote on top.

In the corner there were two massive brightly coloured bean bags I picked up Georgia seating down on one with her on my knee.

"Promise me you want tell anyone!" I questioned her looking at her through narrowed eyes!

"Not even Daddy or Grandma Benson" she questioned back astonished.

"Especially not Daddy or Grandma Benson" I replied

"Sure" she shrugged as if she hadn't even asked

"Swear?" I asked again spitting on my hand and holding it out she nodded her head also spitting on her hand and sticking it out shaking my hand while adding.

"If not I owe you a blueberry blitz form the groovy smoothie!" I looked at her sceptically;

"You're five that would mean I'd have to buy myself a smoothie!" I declared.

She thought about it for a while "meh, your lose!" she said finally I cracked up laughing at her once again before taking her hand and placing it on my stomach;

"You see in here?" I questioned she nodded in reply

"In here is you little baby sister or bother!" she looked at me and then at my stomach and back to me again.

"You eat my baby brother or sister! Don't worry I'll get you out of there little dude" she said to my stomach "mummy were your really that starved ever heard of turkey bacon huh?"

As I stifled my giggles turning back to her and opening my mouth to explain to her what I had meant when the door creaked open I glanced forward to see Freddie standing in front of me with a crocked smile holding a gorgeous little blond haired and blue eyed boy in his muscular arms.

"Momma!" he crocked sleepily rubbing his sleep infested eyes and smiling meekly at me _momma will that ones new_. I set Georgia on the bean bag beside me and walked over to Freddie with out stretched arms soon Tags arms were a waiting for me Freddie smiled at me as I held tag close kissing his forehead.

"Don't let him fall asleep!" Freddie added as tag nuzzled his head into the crock of me neck I looked at him confused

"Remember last week?" he questioned me I had images of me laying asleep on the couch in the living room leaning on Freddie who was trying to keep his eyes open as had a very alert tag on his lap watching reruns the tumblieboos. I smiled nodding my head.

When I turned my attention back to Freddie I noticed he was holding Georgia on his lap on one of the bean bags whom seemed to be retelling all the stories she told me.

"Hey Georgia!" I asked "Why don't you and tag go find Grandma Benson huh? Tell her were going to Carly's soon?" I requested setting tag on the ground and holding his hand out to Georgia she nodded eagerly taking his hand and a way of she went chirping about something I was unaware of.

"We need to talk" I stated to Freddie when I was sure they were out of ear shot and sat done on the bean bag next to him.

"No really, you think "Freddie asked through mock shock "You're a right wee Sherlock aren't you?" he inquired, I laughed slightly unknowingly slipping my hand in with his and intertwining my finger through his. glancing at him slightly nervously _did he know what was going on, did he lose 10 years of his life to?_ He looked at my hand giving it a tight squeeze while looking up at me smiling sheepishly.

"Carly rang tonight is of Sophia went into labour" he said while rubbing the part between my index finger and my thumb with his thumb.

"What!" I exclaimed "shouldn't we..." I started only to be interrupted by Freddie.

"Yeah I asked carly that to she said her and Harper barely are allowed down there at the moment." He answered my unasked question I nodded my head in understanding.

"Freddie I know this is going to sound really wacky but I..." I started once again to be interrupted by Freddie.

"Let me guess your missing 10 years of your life like me and Carly are?" he questioned I stared at him dumbfounded.

"Damn your good!" I said giggling he chuckled lightly shaking his head slightly.

"Hey that is why you married me" he stated I laughed along with him.

"That is so weird don't you agree I mean me and you married, Sam and Freddie, Freddie and Sam, Mr. And Mrs. Benson, the Benson clan!" I laughed Freddie was in hysterics laughing at me nodding in agreement.

"Yea it is. Me and carly were talking about it on the phone while I was a t work" he laughed

"You rang carly when you figured out and not me?"I mumbled upset and hurt and I really couldn't understand why, I mean this isn't really going to happen in the future is it?

"No Sam no" He said concerned "she rang me I was dialling your number when she rang me!" I nodded in agreement but still had to inquire in on something though.

"F-F-Freddie" I stuttered

"Huh?" he inquired

"Do you, Do you think that maybe you settled for me when you couldn't get Carly? And that maybe you thought her abrasive blonde side kick would be a good enough consolation prize?" I questioned my palms sweating my body shaking my lip trembling hoping I got the response wanted!

I watched Freddie's face change through a range of emotion before that famous smirk played on his lips he cupped my cheeks in his hands pulling me closer. I was motionless i_s he really going to do this and if he is, am I really going to puke because I don't think I could take too much more of that!_ As his lips were about to make contact with mine two screaming hyper active toddlers plopped on our laps.

"Mummy, when are we going to aunt Carly's" Georgia complained rubbing her stomach _man it is creepy how a like we are._

"We can't go any more honey" I said stroking her hair _God, Mrs B. is not getting near this child again she looks like Pipi long stockings! _

"Aw man!" Georgia groaned

"Do you know what that means Freddie?" I said going into icarly mode and using over expressive expirations.

"Why I believe I do Sam!" Freddie said mimicking my actions before chuckling

Tag and Georgia exchanged worried glances before screaming in protest.

"No! Mummy!"

"Yes!" I said in a strange dominant voice!

"It's Bath time!" I and Freddie shouted at the same time in quiz show host voices. They both leaped out of our grip, Georgia running taken larger strides with each one, were as Tag waddled as fast as his little chubby legs would carry him. Me and Freddie glanced at each other then back at our children before going into a fit of laughter!

"You take Georgia I'll take Tag!" I said to him getting up and running in the direction in which Tag had turned.

"Hey wait!" Freddie I turned around to see Freddie jogging towards me

"Hmm?" I question

How come you get the easy one?" he questioned me referring to tag I looked at him as if he was insane.

"Hey can we not talk about this now they've already got a good enough head start at this rate we'll be lucky to find them in time for their bed time never mind get them feed and washed!" I said frustrated and painfully aware of how big our house was and how many hiding places there would before a five year old and a two year old. "Besides it doesn't matter if you had tag I'd still have Georgia wash dried feed and in bed before you would have managed to catch Tag!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really, want to bet?" he questioned me obviously I bruised his ego here we go when will the dude ever learn huh?

"You take Tag and I'll stick with Georgia and I bet I'm finished before you!" He proposed and accused holding out his hand.

"Your on" I said eyeing his hand grabbing it and pulling it and letting our lips brush against each in an innocent yet mind-blowing kiss "Although I like to seal a deal with a kiss don't you?" I questioned against his lips backing away slightly, licking my lips and winking at him turning in the direction that Tag went leaving an awe struck Freddie!

My heart was pounding as I run through halls and swing through doors wrecking my brains as to were they could be! _If I was a two year old baby boy in a big country house where exactly would I decide to hide from my Momma! _As I was thinking this and trying to works this out in my head I didn't pay much heed as to were I was going never mind were I was and found myself landing on the ground after toppling over a once again sleeping Tag I rolled my eyes slightly lifting him up in a bundle in my arms deciding not to bother with a bath for him as he was already asleep and heading of to find Freddie to see if he had closed his mouth and moved from the spot in which I had left him awe struck! _Because you know I didn't want any flies getting in his mouth or any thing!_

"I still say I won" I mumbled, softly teasing Freddie as we sat outside in the landing of Tag and Georgia's bedroom, the door was left slightly open as requested by Georgia, You know, just in case she needed Freddie to come in to scare away the bogie man for her not that she was afraid of the dark. _Aye right if anyone's doing the scaring around here it'll be me with dork here trembling behind me!_

I give her a slight smile kissing the crown of her head and bending down to her level and reassuring her it was okay to be scared everyone was afraid of something. Also adding in a soft whisper that I was afraid of the dark until I was 16. I then placed a finger on my lip tilting me head slightly at Freddie who was standing leaning against the door frame with an all knowing smirk on his lips and his hand's stuffed in his pockets. Looking at him now I didn't do to bad in the looks department in my husband did I?

"Oh really huh, you think?" Said Freddie wrapping an arm around my neck and pulling my head into his chest.

"Yes!" I gasped between giggles trying to pull away before giving up and wrapping my arms around his waste we fell back on the floor laughing.

"You're such a dork" I sighed repositioning my self so I was lying on my side using him as a pillow taking in his scent

"Yea I know, I know" He mumbled laughing setting his chin on top of my head.

"I guess me and my dad make up" I mumbled playing with the bottom of his shirt. I felt him freeze and tighten his grasp around my waist.

"How so?" he asked me rubbing my back with his hand, I snuggled closer into him smiling at his warmth.

"Our son's called Tag" I stated I glanced up at him waiting for his response. When I didn't receive any I buried my head back in his chest, I felt him wince.

"Sam," He started with a sorrowful tone in his voice "I was talking to my mum earlier, did you know she lives with us? And that it was your Idea! Anyway, Sam, I was confused as to why our son was called tag, so I asked her about it, Sam your dad had cancer, he turned up to apologise to you for leaving you and your mother" He paused waiting to see what I'd say, I just nodded encouraging him to continue dreading what was to come next.

"Mum says you turned him away telling him that it was to late, a week later mum and I convinced you to go see your dad and hear him out, but it was too late, Sam, your dad died." I let out a weak whimper as a couple of stray tears travelled down my cheeks.

"One month later Tag was born, you called him Tag as a sign of peace towards your dad" Freddie finished, kissing the top of my head.

"How'd your wing nut of a mother tell you that with out figuring out that we can't remember a thing about the last ten years?" I questioned trying to get of topic.

"I ..."Freddie started before pausing in thought "Don't know but that's not the point Sam, The point is that you're clearly upset." He finished of seating up properly propelling me up with him; I quickly wiped my tears before denying his statement.

"No Freddie, I'm not, my dad left me and my mum a long time ago!"I stated lifting my hand up to prevent him from interrupting "And there's nothing that's going to change that. He's had 16 years to come to me and he hasn't... well technically 26 but that's here nor there. It really doesn't matter how long he'd have had he wouldn't have came to me until he was dying and well to be honest I'm glad that I never had to see him like that, even if it meant never ever seeing him!" I stated smiling at Freddie, and getting up and silently leaving Freddie sitting there.

I entered the kitchen walking towards the fridge opening it and roaming through it before I found familiar looking cookies I took them out removing the cling film, and placing one in my mouth.

I woke up in pitch black sweating and shaking tears trembling down my cheeks. I could here a muffled voice be side me I shook my head trying to tune in on the voice beside me.

"Sam, Sam, can you hear me are you okay?" my eyes finally focused and formed the bleary lines together to form Freddie. I looked at him confused _It was 16 year old Freddie._

When Freddie saw I was awake he leaned over me switching on the lamp. Still leaning over me only looking at me face to face, he pushed a curl out of my eye.

"Better he questioned me" I nodded feeling my heart rate slow down now the light was on but still pounding at what I was considering doing. I looked around realising I was back in Carly's apartment, I glanced back at Freddie was giving me a look of a mixture between concern at confusion and that is when I did it.

I grabbed his cheeks in my hands pulling him closer to me and before I knew it my lips were on his and I was kissing him vigorously just as I was about to back away I felt him start to slowly respond before picking up the pace, as he started to run his hands through my hair I pushed him up so I was kneeling on the seat, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip eagerly, His lips parted as he fell back on the sofa I slowly climb on top of him as our tongues meet in the middle. His hands ran down to my waist pulling me closer.

I backed away when in need of a breath pushing my forehead against his my feature forming a worried expression.

"Freddie, I decided to find my dad, well you help" He looked at me for a moment before smiling softly and nodded before we resumed kissing.

This time he backed away;

"I love you Sam" He whisper looking into my eyes

"I love you too you dork!"I replied

"But I'm you dork?" he questioned me.

"Always and forever you dork" I laughed before capturing his lips he rolled his eyes before joining in on my new favourite hobby. One day I will tell him about m wacky weird experience, but not now let's not completely freak the kid out!

**Finished finally after 7 months!!!! Whoop so what did you think?R&R!**


End file.
